1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a ceramic packaging assembly process and, more specifically, to a method of embedding a metallic lead frame into molten glass.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the fabrication of semiconductor devices, an often required step is that of embedding metallic members, generally wires and/or the lead fingers of a lead frame, into a reflowed molten glass and permitting the glass to harden around the metallic member. This fabrication step generally requires that a large mechanical pressure be applied to the metallic members which are disposed over the molten glass, generally by an unheated or heated thermode or the like. The thermode or the like drives the lead fingers into the molten glass and applies the force until the glass hardens, whereupon the thermode or the like is withdrawn. This pressure results in residual overstressing of the glass-enclosed metal with resultant cracking of the glass.